


远在咫尺

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 他爱他 他爱他
Relationships: 南嘉, 嘉齐如梦 - Relationship, 齐嘉
Kudos: 6





	远在咫尺

天幕上厚重的暮色压过来，在脸上轻轻盖上一层影子。周震南说话时神色平静，顺着一只归家的水鸟远望。焉栩嘉坐在湖边的长椅上，风柔而暖，空气里已经有了夏天的味道，葱郁树木蒸腾出蓬勃生气，蚊虫也多起来。他挠着手背上新鲜的蚊子包，笑眼盈盈：“你都要掉到湖里去了。”

周震南蹲在椅子前面瞟他，焉栩嘉从包里拿出一袋威化：“要喂鱼吗？”

周震南说：“黑漆漆的，哪里看得到鱼哦。”他接过威化自己吃了一块，干燥的饼干粘在他上颚，把他口中那一点水分榨干。焉栩嘉碾碎了一块丢到湖里，红色的锦鲤挤成一团，水面一时间热闹非凡。焉栩嘉把周震南拉过来：“快许愿！这么多锦鲤。”

周震南抬眼叹了口气，没绷住噗一下笑了：“那我希望蚊子可以灭绝。”

两人回酒店以后各自数自己身上的蚊子包，焉栩嘉12个，周震南11个，竞争很是激烈。获胜者可以先去洗澡，周震南一边拿无比滴在自己身上狂抹，一边看焉栩嘉在行李箱里翻睡衣。焉栩嘉在自己箱子里翻出一大瓶六神花露水，他捏着那个绿色的瓶子发愣，周震南一拍大腿：竟然忘了这回事，白白被咬了那么多口。

焉栩嘉洗完出来发现周震南在外放歌，last night on earth，一看到他出来就手忙脚乱地把歌关了，要去摸耳机。焉栩嘉凑过去看他的手机：“别关，挺好听的。”

晚上关了灯，整间屋子里就只有空调在坚持不懈地制造声音。周震南在隔壁床翻身，煎饼一样来回几次，焉栩嘉坐起来按开床头灯：“你睡不着吗？”

周震南拿被子蒙住头：“没有，我现在睡着了。”

焉栩嘉爬下床摸了一下他的额头，周震南看着那双昏暗灯光中也明亮的眼睛，心里泛起一点难以言说的情绪。他们是好友，是乐队的主唱和贝斯手，但现实是，焉栩嘉喜欢的人不是他，他能分辨出眼神的不同。焉栩嘉在张颜齐身边是蓬松的，轻盈的，他们站在一起坐在一起甚至睡在一起都很合适。周震南听到焉栩嘉自言自语：“不会是吹风吹感冒了吧。”听到他在行李箱里窸窸窣窣掏小药箱，水壶呜呜响起来，然后他被焉栩嘉从被子里拖出来，灌了一杯板蓝根。还挺甜。

第二天起床周震南已经把自己妥当地收拾好，来这个城市是为了解决一桩版权纠纷。对方约在临湖咖啡馆，周震南看着焉栩嘉行李箱里躺着的那支花露水，他香水喷得浓，焉栩嘉一站在他边上就鼻子痒。看他还对花露水动了心，赶紧把那个瓶子埋进衣服堆里面：“你这么香蚊子肯定近不了身，我今天就牺牲一下帮你喂蚊子吧。”

喂蚊子是不会喂的，高档咖啡馆是不是连昆虫都有门禁，坐了一下午都无事发生。谈得不太顺利，他们还得在这个城市多待几天。周震南拿胳膊肘戳戳焉栩嘉：“你不是学法律的吗，怎么今天话这么少。”

焉栩嘉理直气壮：“跟流氓怎么讲道理嘛！”他在路边买糯米藕，跟老板商量能不能再切小块一点。周震南哭笑不得，老板说切噶小块糯米都要散嘞。他拉着焉栩嘉说我带你去吃别的，焉栩嘉跟老板连鞠几个躬，不好意思不好意思，老板被两人逗笑：俩小伙子怪发靥的，切了一段送给他们。

还是没能切小块。焉栩嘉拎着那一截糯米藕跟周震南晃去了宴西湖。他本身口味清淡，这里的菜很合口味，高高兴兴吃了一顿。周震南看着他时常会想，果然一个人的原生家庭会给他抹上气质的底色，就算焉栩嘉穿着普通的套头卫衣牛仔裤，往那儿一坐细嚼慢咽，身上那种矜贵的距离感就又出来了。他刚加入乐队的时候大家都开玩笑喊他少爷，他也不生气，把带来的奶油泡芙分给周围人，平时烟当零嘴儿的一众rapper围在一起啃泡芙，气氛有一点诡异的和谐。后来他跟张颜齐在一起，一开始传言都说他们是玩玩儿，没想到两人很认真，日子过得平平淡淡，但默契好像融进了血液里，是大家羡慕的眷侣。他们养了只金毛，平时也会牵来给大家玩。狗狗刚抱来的时候还是个满场都跑不稳的小奶狗，后来已经大到扑过来张颜齐都要抱不住的程度。

焉栩嘉夹完了盘子里最后一个虾仁，周震南看他吃得差不多，整个人看起来开心又满足：真的很好哄啊。

周震南就又叹了口气：自己不该想这些。

回酒店前他们去全家转了一圈，焉栩嘉问还有冰激凌吗，店员很抱歉地说今天都卖完了。焉栩嘉好像有点遗憾：听说最近出了红薯味的，还想尝一下呢。周震南拿了点零食，转过身去问焉栩嘉要不要喝酸奶，发现焉栩嘉在和一个小学生说话。那个小学生哭丧着脸坐在店里写作业，自动铅笔都写断了好几截，恨恨地往嘴里塞一把膨化食品。周震南大致听了听，不外乎和家里闹别扭了跑出来云云。

焉栩嘉出了便利店跟周震南说：“你敢相信吗，他离家出走还带了作业。”

周震南说那长大必是栋梁。两人也没了什么话题，到了酒店焉栩嘉瘫在圆沙发上跟张颜齐视频汇报各种细节。他戴着耳机笑，周震南就自觉地去洗澡，在淋浴喷头下用力搓自己还没好的蚊子包，把自己搓成熟螃蟹一样红。水流进他眼睛里，有点刺痛。周震南用手背抹了一把脸，在心里骂自己犯贱，人家好好的，你凭什么，就凭一杯板蓝根？他穿好睡衣出来扑进自己的床里，焉栩嘉走过来要分他一只耳机：“你要跟颜齐说几句吗？”

周震南把焉栩嘉手机调成公放，手里捏着那颗耳机——耳机还带点温度，躺在手心像一个问号。张颜齐说听嘉嘉说南南好像有点感冒，我在他出门前给他塞了感冒药，记得吃一点，就算没有也可以预防。周震南心想还预防，药哪能乱吃。焉栩嘉听到这话以后站起来去烧水，周震南就把这句话咽了。

“你说得对。”他拿着焉栩嘉的手机和屏幕里的张颜齐聊天，说今天那人怎么怎么不讲道理，张颜齐挂电话前冲他做了个小声的手势，周震南就把耳朵贴近，听到张颜齐用气声说照顾好嘉嘉，让他按时吃饭。周震南被肉麻出一身鸡皮疙瘩，冲泡药的焉栩嘉喊：“你男朋友叫你好好吃饭。”

焉栩嘉拿着褐色的药液过来，笑得眼睛都弯成一条弧线：“知道，我又不是小孩子。”

周震南心里正不爽：“你自己跟他说。”

焉栩嘉把杯子塞到他手里：“你看你看，你这样更像小孩。”

断断续续谈了快一周，总算了结。双方还颇有仪式感地握了一下手，一出门周震南就拿出消毒湿巾擦自己的手，还塞给焉栩嘉一张：“你也擦擦。”

焉栩嘉大笑：“你这人，”他撕开包装，在垃圾桶前纠结了一下要怎么分类：“真有意思。”

周震南问今晚吃什么，明后天就要走了，抓紧把想吃的吃了。焉栩嘉说又不是永远不再来这个城市，他在旅游App上搜，然后说：我们随便吃点去坐夜游船吧。

周震南心想也不错，毕竟你以后来这里肯定也不是跟我来了。他生出些争分夺秒的紧迫来，两人去新丰吃了小笼包牛肉粉丝，看煮馄饨的阿姨一捞精准十个，真乃俗世奇人。捞馄饨捞多了熟能生巧，那伤心多了也会习惯吗？周震南喝着粉丝汤，被一坨没搅开的牛肉末呛住，焉栩嘉把纸巾递给他，周震南几个深呼吸，总算是压下咳嗽，开口的时候嗓子哑了：“几点坐船？”

焉栩嘉说坐七点半那个吧。他们在码头附近逛，周震南拍死一只试图咬他的蚊子：“要死了，没带花露水。”

没想到焉栩嘉从包里掏出那个绿瓶子，面无表情地在他身上一通喷，然后再给自己喷上。

两个香喷喷的人坐进船里。六神留香真不错，一路好几个人转过来看他们。焉栩嘉有点不好意思：下手太狠喷多了。周震南的鼻子大概率已经被香味麻痹，举着手机说：“我们拍个合照？”

焉栩嘉就凑过来，手很自然地搭在他肩膀上，头挨着头自拍了一张。拍完去看手机里的照片，周震南挺满意：“帅！”

焉栩嘉说你记得发给我啊，要原图。周震南说知道了，知道你要发给张颜齐。

回程高铁上焉栩嘉睡着了，头靠着窗户一点一点，周震南看得都头疼，把自己的充气颈枕给他。“你不睡吗？”焉栩嘉声音也很困，和平时的嗓音对比多了一点含糊的鼻音，周震南摇摇头说不用，昨天晚上喝了板蓝根睡饱了。焉栩嘉就把颈枕接过来，一路睡到终点。

一下车焉栩嘉人都有点软，不过他很快调整过来，拖着行李箱脚步轻快，走路还在看手机。在出站口张颜齐毫无意外地出现，还有几个他们乐队的好朋友。焉栩嘉毛茸茸的栗子头埋进张颜齐胸口，周震南的行李箱被乐队的几人分担，他拎着自己的小提包想：好像有什么变了。

他用力深呼吸一下：好像也没有。他大大方方去拍张颜齐的肩膀：“张老师，晚上一起吃饭吗？”

张颜齐笑着说我请我请，你们辛苦。

一群人打了两辆车去吃烤肉，周震南嚼着蘸满了辣椒粉的五花肉喝了一口可尔必思。管他呢，他想。

他举起可尔必思的杯子说，致敬不完美却有趣的人生。大家闹哄哄地夸他大哲学家，周震南摆摆手：哎各位老师捧杀了啊。

他们吃了四个多小时，周震南不喝酒，看着身边几个东倒西歪的醉汉，把他们塞进出租车。一个鼓手大着舌头说南哥生日快乐，周震南愣了一下，才意识到已经过了零点，是6月21号了。

城市里很少见有星星的夜晚，但今夜的星星格外亮。周震南在和湖边那晚一样的湿暖夏风里默默许了个愿。

他想：去他妈的，老子要一直快乐。


End file.
